RWBY: Team ASFT
by Nitsua529
Summary: (On Hiatus) A 16 year old boy who lived with Ozpin at Beacon Academy for most of his life and is going to be starting his first year as a student where he will make new friends, form a team, and learn to be a better huntsman.
1. Unexpected Night

**Hey everyone, Welcome to my second project and my first RWBY fanfic. I would also like to say that this is my first fanfic that will involve a lot of action and fights so if there is anything strange I would to know so I can improve them if they aren't the greatest but anyways lets get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

In the city of Vale. On top of a building is a boy with black hair wearing a black short sleeved jacket with a dark grey t-shirt and black pants named Austin who was just sitting on the edge of the building.

"Just a few more days and I get to start my first day at Beacon Academy even though I technically live there it'll be my first as a student there. The only thing I'm worried about is who I'll be teamed up with...and now that I think about it I'm not going to have a room to myself now." Austin says as he talks to himself.

He then checks the time. "It's almost 8 P.M better start heading back." Getting up from where he was sitting, he starts stretching until he hears glass shatters suddenly. As he look at the commotions, he sees a guy on the floor and a girl with a red hood holding something but he couldn't tell what it was until she unfolds what she was holding which turned out a scythe.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday...wait, a scythe...that reminds of-." His thought got cut off, as he looks back at the girl with the red hooded cloak fighting with the henchmen. "Huh, I have to admit she's not bad." he states

Austin then notices a man with a bowler hat taking aim at the girl while she was fighting the other henchmen so he decided to lend her some help. Dropping from the building and quickly made his way to help the girl.

"Well Red it was an eventful evening but I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Roman says as he fires a blast towards Ruby

Just as Ruby knocked out the last henchman she noticed at the last minute that she was being aimed at and a unstable flare heading towards her so she tried to cover herself think it was too late for her to dodge it. As she was covering herself waiting to get hit, it never happened, so she checked what happened and there was a small smoke in front of her and when the smoked cleared up Austin got there in time to block the blast by spinning his blade. Putting his blade back in his sheath he turned around to check on the girl.

"You okay?" Austin asked the girl

Ruby just stared at him as they made eye contacts. She was distracted looking at his eye that she didn't hear his question until he started waving in front of her to get her attention which brought her back to reality.

"Oh sorry…I'm fine thanks for saving me." she said shyly

"I'm glad to hear that." he smiles

Ruby starts to blush as she stares the boy in front of her.

"Wait, where did that guy run off to?" Austin says

Both Ruby and Austin were looking around and notice Roman was climbing up a ladder on a nearby building

Ruby looks at the shopkeeper and ask "You okay if we go after him?"

The shopkeeper gives a them a nod and both rushed to the building where Roman went up to. Ruby shoots a round from her scythe to boost herself up the building while Austin change his weapon to a bow and shoots a grappling arrow to launch him up.

"Hey!" Ruby calls out to him

"Persistent..." Roman says as he stops in place

Ruby and Austin stare at Roman and prepare for what comes next but then a bullhead rises opening a hatch for Roman to enter in. He then turns to face the two.

"End of the line, Red and Grey." Roman says.

He then throws a red dust crystal near Ruby and Austin as he then takes aim at the crystal

"Watch out!"

Austin runs towards Ruby and shields her with his body to protect her from the explosion. Austin and Ruby notices that nothing happened to them as they turn to see a blonde haired woman that used a protective shield to prevent the explosion from hitting them. Austin notices who the blonde woman is as he got a clear look at her.

"Glynda!?"

"Austin? What are you doing here? Nevermind we'll talk about this later!" turning her attentions back to bullhead.

Glynda then cast several purple projectiles towards the bullhead causing it to nearly fall. Roman starts to lose his balance and enters the cockpit where there is a woman in a red dress trying to keep the ship up.

"We got a huntress!" Roman says to her.

The woman immediately leaves controls which Roman then takes over.

Glynda continues striking the ship with a storm of ice shards. The woman in red then appears creating fire on her hands and sends an attack towards Glynda who blocks the attack but the splatter from the attack starts to glow on the floor causing Glynda to evade the explosion which she then use her power to collect the debris from the explosion into a arrow and send it straight towards the ship but the woman in a red dress destroys it with a few of her fire blasts. Glynda then uses a storm of the ice shards to surround the airship but the woman in red releases an energy that disintegrates the ice shards.

Ruby changes her scythe into the sniper mode while Austin shoots burn dust in fused arrows at the bullhead, but the woman in the dress easily block with her hands who then cast circles that started to glow which Glynda uses her telekinesis to push Ruby and Austin away from the explosions. This gave the chance of Roman and that woman to get away.

The three look at the getaway ship until they no longer see it. Ruby then turned her attention to Glynda.

"You're a huntress!" Ruby says catching the Glynda's attention. "Can I get your autograph!?" she said so happily as Glynda continues to stare at Ruby and Austin.

Next thing you know, Ruby and Austin are in a dark room with a light over them as they are sitting next to a table looking shamefully.

"I'm in so much trouble…" Austin whispers to himself and looks up at the ceiling

"I hope you realize that your action tonight will not be taken lightly. You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!"

"She's not wrong Glynda." Austin attempts to defend Ruby

"I'll speak with you shortly, Austin...If it were up to me, you'd be sent home...With a pat on the back…" Glynda says making Ruby smile. "…..And a slap on the wrist." Glynda adds on and hits the table with her riding crop making Ruby retract her hand and yelped while Austin chuckled from what happened. "But...there is someone here who wants to meet you."

Glynda steps away from the doorway and a man with silver hair, shaded glass spectacles, a dark-green scarf and a black suit with a black vest enters the room with a plate of chocolate cookies.

"Ruby Rose…" Ozpin says as he leans towards Ruby to inspect her eyes"...You...have silver eyes….I see you met Glynda and Austin."

Ruby looked at Austin in which he gave Ruby a two finger wave and smiles at her. "That's a nice name you have by the way." He responds making Ruby lightly blush and quickly turned back to Ozpin.

"So, Miss Rose where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin ask as he looks at the tablet Glynda is holding which shows Ruby fighting

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby replies

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapon ever designed?"

"Well one teacher one teacher in particular."

"I see." Ozpin responds and places the plate of cookies he had on the table in front of Ruby

Ruby looks at Ozpin then the plate of cookie who hesitates in eating one but when she ate one, she started to rapidly eat the others.

"I would slow down if I were you…." Austin warns her

Ruby turns to her right and looks at Austin with a cookie in her mouth and mumbles "Oh right." Austin then has a sweatdrop as he looked at Ruby.

"Before we continue…." Ozpin turns his direction towards Austin. "...Austin what are you doing in the city this late?"

"W-well, you see professor I was going to eat cereal until I found out there was no more milk so I decided to go market and-"

"Austin, I know you're lying, I checked your room and the fridge and there was a full gallon of milk."

"Busted…." Austin says in his head

Ozpin sigh. "Your father wouldn't be happy of your actions while he is gone and as your guardian he entrusted me to watch over you and keep you safe, so please do listen next time."

"Yes, professor." Austin responds and looks down in shame

"Back to you Miss Rose, it's just that I've only seen one-other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow…"

"Thash muh unkul!" Ruby mumbles as her mouth was full of cookies making Ozpin and Austin raise an eyebrow wondering what she said. Realizing that her mouth was full, she finish eating. "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal!"

"Oh that's why your scythe reminded me of someone. I was also trained by your uncle when I was at Signal."

Yeah, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wings. Now I'm like- Hooowaah Witchaaa" she says while doing karate moves and poses.

"So I've noticed." He then places cup on the table sits across from Ruby and Austin. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well..,I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" Ruby says but continues on and start to speak faster. "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh! You know!" Ruby finishes excitedly and stares at Ozpin and Glynda.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin ask

"You're professor Ozpin. You're headmaster of Beacon." Ruby replies

"Hmph. Hello." Ozpin smiles.

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

Ozpin stares at Glynda

Glynda just rolls her eyes and gives a "Hmmph" as her response

Ozpin then stares at Austin. "What are your thoughts Austin? Since you fought alongside Ms. Rose?" Everyone in the room looks at Austin to hear his response.

"Judging from the way she fights, she might need some more work but I think she's good enough to come to Beacon." Austin respond

"Well okay. , Welcome to Beacon." Ozpin says

Ruby smiles with her mouth slightly opened as her eyes widen as she got accepted into Beacon.

 **Time skip: Next Day  
**

 **Ruby's POV**

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang says hugging as she nearly crushes me

"Please stop…"

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang said cheerfully

"Really, Sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!"

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course, I'm excited….I just...I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." I looked down with a sad expression but Yang walks up to me and puts her arms over my shoulders.

"But you are special."

Our attentions were then caught when a news report appeared from a projection.

"...The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa." The news reporter said.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…" The projection of the news report gets cut off as a hologram of Austin appears.

"Can't believe Glynda is making do her speech for her when I could be somewhere else...Huh?...I'm live right now?" He says and looks at the camera. "Oh…*Ahem…...Hello, and welcome to Beacon Academy!"

I blushed after seeing him but it quickly went away when I felt Yang elbow me and I turn to look at her. "Hey Ruby, who's the cute boy?"

"My name is Austin Graphite."

"Oh." Yang says as she got her answer

"Just like you I will also be attending Beacon for my first year. You are among privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is our duty to uphold it. We have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it's the academy's job to provide us the knowledge and the training to protect this world…..There I finished Glynda was it that hard for you to just do it yourself?...Wait! No,no,no! Glynda, I was only kidding! Sorry! Let's talk about this!" Austin yelled putting his arms in front of him to defend himself and the hologram of him immediately cuts off.

I giggled along with a few others after seeing what happened to Austin but my attention changed as I walked to the windows to look through. "Wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all!"

Yang walks up to me and puts her arm around my shoulders again. "Beacon's our home, now. Plus you will also have your boyfriend at Beacon!"

I blush after hearing what she said. "Wh-what are you talking about Yang?"

"Oh please, I saw you blushing when that boy appeared on the hologram."

"W-well he's not my boyfriends and I only met him once…"

"Oh so that's why you have a crush on him. So, how did you two meet." a smirk appeared when she said that.

"We met on the night I talked to Professor Ozpin and got accepted to Beacon."

"Ohhhh my baby sister has a crush!" she says giving me another hug.

"C-cut it out Yang, I do not!"

"Whatever, sis."

As she let me go out attention turns to a blonde haired boy who doesn't look to good with a blonde girl next to him trying to comfort him to feel better until he ran off looking like he's about to throw up.

"Well...I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang says.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted."

"I wonder who we're going to meet."

"Er, I just hope they're better than better than Vomit Boy." I said as I looked down and noticed something on Yang's shoes. "Oh, Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoes!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross…..!"

"Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from!"

* * *

 **This concludes chapter one of this fanfic. I should have chapter two completed soon so there's that, also what do you guys think of this so far, I know it's not much but when we get to other character I hope it can make the story more fun and interesting. Last thing, I can provide my OC teams information because I made a concept of their name, weapons, and semblance. Anyways, Thanks for reading and please let me know if I have any grammar errors so that I can fix it and update it quickly.**


	2. Welcome to Beacon

****Hey Everyone, I finally managed to get chapter 2 for this done and I'm glad to know that you guys are enjoying this. I think this is my favorite project to write at the moment because there is many future content I have that I want to share for this fanfic and hopefully I'll be able to get there as soon as possible. It just going to be difficult managing two fanfic at the same time so I'm trying my best to update them both. Also, I hope some of you guys can catch the reference in this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
****

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.****

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Austin's POV**

Ozpin and I exited the elevator and made our way to to meet up with the other students.

"Oww that riding crop stings like a bee...note to self never get Glynda mad….for the fifth time….(sigh) At this point it doesn't even matter now."

"Consider this as a minor punishment for leaving without my permission." Ozpin says to me.

"Yes, uncle Ozpin." I sigh.

"Good let's meet your fellow classmates and please I'd advise you to call me professor when there are others around we don't want people to be suspicious with our relation."

"Right, is that all you want to discuss before I take my leave?"

Ozpin shakes his head and I head to the front to see the other first year students. I finally arrived at the front entrance and sees a two blondes, one boy and one girl, the boy seemed to be throwing up in the trash can while the girl is rubbing his back comforting him.

 **3rd Person POV**

"(Sigh). How many times do I have to remind you to take your motion sickness pills before boarding a ship!?" The girl said.

"Sorry, but I'm starting to feel a little better so you can go on ahead I'll catch up with you." the boy said

As the girl leaves, Austin approaches the blonde boy still having his head in the trash can.

"You alright, dude?"

The boy gives him a thumbs up and lifts his head back up from the trash can.

"Sorry about that but all I'm going to say is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

"It's fine, I understand how motion sickness is."

"Really? Do you still have that problem?"

Austin shook his head sideways. "No, I learned how to deal with it when I was 10 years old." the blonde boy sigh knowing he still has to deal with it. "Anyways, the name Austin Graphite." taking out his hand for a handshake.

"Oh you're that guy that gave the speech right? What happened to you after the speech?''

"Um…. I'd rather not talk about it." Austin said nervously with a sweatdrop.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

"Uhh...not too sure about it now...pretty sure most girls knows you as Vomit boy."

Jaune's expression went from proud to embarrassed from hearing that name.

 **Timeskip: 2 mins later**

"So you lived here since you were 9 years old?" Jaune asked

"Yup, I did go to Signal and now I'm starting my first year as a student instead of just living here."

"Well it must've been nice living here for some time."

"Yeah, I remember when I first got here and saw the whole school, I was so surprised to see how huge it was." Austin said

"I got something else that is huge that will surprise people. Bow chicka bow wow!"

Austin and Jaune turned around to see who said and it was a boy with aqua blue hair wearing dark blue flannel with black pants and yellow sunglasses walking towards us.

"What's up the names,Inigo Tucker but you can just call me Tucker."

"It's...nice to meet you too. I'm Austin."

"The names Jaune Arc, Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

"Again with that Jaune?"

"Sorry buddy but there's only one lady killer here and that's me but anyways I'll see you guys later, got to get to the first year meeting soon." Tucker says as he walks away.

"He's an odd one…don't you think Austin?"

"Yeah, I got some strange vibe being near him but he does seem like a chill g-"Austin gets cut off as he hears an explosion in the distance.

"Huh, wonder what that was? I'm gonna go check it out try and keep up." Austin starts running while Jaune sighs and slowly walks, still feeling tired from his motion sickness.

 **Ruby's POV**

I was just laying on the ground thinking about how I'm already having a rough first day. As I continued laying on the ground, there was a shadow that covered the sunlight that was on my face and I turned to look at who it was.

"You know there are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know."

"Oh, Austin."

"Here grab my hand."

I slightly blushed and grabbed Austin's hand as he pulled me back on my feet.

"T-thank you." I stuttered

"No problem and that's quite a first impression for your first day at Beacon." Austin snickers

"Well it's not my fault miss princess or heiress over there was up on my face for accidentally falling into her luggages." I say

 **Flashback: 10 minutes ago**

The airship just landed and as got off the airship Yang and I saw Vomit boy rush out of the ship to find a trash can to throw up in while a girl with similar hair as him followed him. Me and Yang continued to follow the rest of the other students and stopped right in front Beacon and looked around.

"Wowwww." As we both admired how Beacon looked.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this." Yang said.

I continued to look around and noticed so many awesome weapons, my eyes started to shine and I was starting to drool.

"Ooh! Ooh! Sis! That kid has a collapsible staff! Ohhh! And she's got a fire sword!" I tried getting closer to it but was pulled back by Yang. "Ow. Ow…"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons." she states.

"Just weapons? They're an extension to ourselves! They're apart of us! They're so cool!"

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

I then activated Crescent Rose into it's scythe form and started hugging it. "Of course, I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people. But better…"

Yang then grabs my hood to cover my head. "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make friends of your own?"

"But, why would I need friends when I have you?"

"Well…"She pauses shortly as she is joined by her group of friends. "Actually, my friends are here now. Gotta go catch up. Kay c'ya,bye!" She says as her and her friends dash pass me causing me to spin around a few times.

"Wait! Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms...Do we have dorms...I don't know what I'm doing." I became dizzy and fell on a bunch of luggages.

"What are you doing!?"

"Uh...sorry." I said and sat back up quickly and saw a girl in a white outfit.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?"

"Uhh…."I picked up one of the cases to see what it was.

"Give me that!" snatching the case I was holding. "This is dust that are mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Ummm…"

"What are you brain dead? Dust." She say and starts to shake a red vile of dust."Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"Uhhh…." I then start coughing from the dust that she was shaking.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself!?"

More dust started to get to me and after some time I finally sneezed causing an explosion right in front of us.

"Unbelievable! This is the kind of things I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!" I apologized while poking my two index finger at each other.

"Ugh! You complete, dolt! What're you even doing here!? Aren't you a little young attending Beacon?"

"Well..I…" Before I could finish I was cut off by the girl.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters so, watch where you're going!"

"Hey! I said I was sorry, princess!" I retorted.

"It's Heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Two girls walked up to us, one had black hair and the other one had blue hair.

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss said but the girl with blue hair added on from what the girl in black was gonna say.

"The same Dust company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

"What!? How dare-The nerve of-! Ugh!" was all Weiss had to say and grabbed the vile from the girl in black was holding and walked away furiously.

"I promise, I'll make it up to you!" I sigh. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day...So what's-" I turned to talk to the two girls but they both were walking away. I dropped on my knees and laid down on the ground. "Welcome to Beacon…"

 **Present (3rd person POV)**

"I closed my eyes and then you showed up." she finished her first day so far to Austin.

"Wow, that is a rough first day...well, how about I become your first friend then."

"Really!?"

"Sure. You're pretty cool last time we met and you're already having a rough day so I want to try and brighten that smiles of yours and get to know you more better. So, do you want to be fr-" Austin was cut off as Ruby hugged him.

"YesIwanttobefriendswithyou!"

"Uhh...Well, alright then. By the way, Ruby…."

Ruby looks up at him. "What is it?"

"When are you going to let go of me?" Ruby then looks at what she was doing and quickly let go of him and blushes.

"I-I'm s-sorry."

"It's fine. You were just excited, I don't blame you." he said and pats on Ruby's head which causes her face to become red as her hood.

"Th-there you are….." both Austin and Ruby looked to see who it was.

"Oh, took you long enough."

"Sorry, I was still tired from the motion sickness."

"Aren't you, Vomit boy?" Ruby asked.

"I told you, they were gonna start calling you that." Austin says making Jaune sighs in embarrassment.

After that Ruby, Austin, and Jaune wandered around the school and having a discussion with each other.

"Look, I'm sorry, Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind when I saw you." Ruby said

"Oh yeah, well what if I called you Crater-face?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident."

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

"Again? Pretty sure that makes it three." Austin whispers to himself.

"Do they?" Ruby replies back to Jaune.

"They will. Well, I hope they will...I mean my mom always says that...nevermind."

The conversation ends leaving the three in awkward silence but was broken by Ruby.

"So, I got this thing."

She takes out Crescent Rose stabs the ground with it which made Jaune panic a little.

"Whoa. Is that a scythe!?" he asks

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle."

"A, wha-?"

"It's also a gun, Jaune." Austin explained it easier for him.

"Oh. That's cool!"

"So what've you guys got?"

"Didn't you see my weapon during the night of the robbery?"

"Yeah, but I didn't get a good look at it since we were stopping that Roman guy."

"Well, here." Austin unsheathe his weapon. "I call it Midnight Lotus. It's a black sword with a dial I can turn allowing me to transforms it into a pistol and a bow that can shoot dust infused arrows."

"A, wha-" Jaune says being confused on what Austin said.

Austin sighs. "It's a sword, gun, and a bow and arrow."

"Oh. That's also cool!"

"Wow! It looks so cool and awesome!" Ruby squeals excitedly and continues to stare in awe at the blade, practically drooling over it.

"I'll show you guys how it works next time." Austin says leaving Ruby disappointed as he puts away his weapon.

"So, Jaune what do you have?"

"Oh-uh, I got this sword." He unsheathe his weapon.

"Ohhhhh" Ruby says as she looks at his weapon.

"Yeah, I've got a shield too!"

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked and as she touches the shield, Jaune loses his balance as shield retracted off his arm, to a sheath and back to a shield for a few times until Jaune manage stop it.

"Well...the shield gets smaller...so...when I get tired of carrying it...I can just put it away."

"But, wouldn't it weight the same?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, it does." Jaune says quietly.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it." Ruby said.

"Wait. You made that?"

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby laughed for a short moment."Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah. The classics."

"So, why did you two helped me out back there?" she asked

"Well, I went to check on the explosion and saw you there on the ground plus I don't like seeing people hurt or sad especially someone as adorable as you." Austin smiled and Ruby is left blushing once again from what he said.

"Yeah, you looked like you needed help and my mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'." Jaune says.

"Hmm..Hey where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"We're heading to the first year ceremony in Beacon's auditorium. It should be up ahead just about a 3 minute walk and we're there." Austin said.

The three then continue to make their way to Beacon's auditorium for the ceremony.

* * *

 ** **I updated this chapter because there were a few errors I had to fix.****

 **This concludes chapter 2. Originally I was going to make this chapter a lot longer but with my schedule, I decided this was a good stopping point. I'm really having fun this fanfic, I hope I'm able to get to Vol 3 or 4 because I do have some ideas for those already. The next chapter should be soon, I would say either next weekend or the weekend after that.** **Anyways, Thanks for reading and also if you have any suggestions leave a review or pm so I can hear your ideas and please let me know if I have any grammar errors so that I can fix it and update it quickly.**


	3. A Night at Beacon

**Chapter 3**

 **3rd Person POV**

Ruby, Austin and Jaune entered into entrance ceremony, and noticed the large amount of students in the room that are attending the academy. They're attention was caught when Ruby heard her sister's voice called her.

Yang was waving to her. "Ruby! Over here! I saved you at spot!"

"Oh! Hey I gotta go! I'll see you guys after the ceremony!" Ruby says before leaving.

"Alright, See you later." Austin waves bye

"See ya." Jaune says.

Austin and Jaune watch as Ruby walks towards Yang when their attention was caught by someone calling Jaune this time.

It was the blonde girl that was comforting Jaune from earlier. "Hey Jaune! I'm over here!"

"Oh right. Come on, Austin let me introduce her to you."

Jaune and Austin start walking towards the blonde girl.

"Hey sis."

"Where have you been Jaune? You said you would catch up but never did?" she asked him.

"Sorry about that but I did meet a few people though. This is one of them by the way. Austin this is my sister Faith."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." she says and holding her hand out.

"Same here." Austin smiles and shakes her hand.

 **Ruby's POV**

I left Austin and Jaune as I went to go meet up with Yang and when I got to her I remembered that she ditched me so I crossed my arms and gave her an angry look.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" she asked me

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?"

"Yikes. Meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school...and there was a fire...and I think some ice." I said as I put my hand on my chin.

Yang smiled thinking I was being sarcastic then tried cheering me up.

"Well, look on the bright side, you came here with your crush and Vomit boy." she continues to smiles while I blush from what she said.

"Yang! It's not like that! He's just really nice to me he even helped me after I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she started to yell at me, and then I sneezed. And then I exploded! And then she yelled again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"YOU!" Weiss yelled.

I jumped in surprise onto Yang's arms as I heard Weiss yell. "Oh god, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Yang said in surprise knowing what I said was true.

"It was an accident!" I said as I was getting down from Yang's arm. "It was an accident!" I repeated until Weiss put a pamphlet in front of me. "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product.(Weiss voice started to get higher and faster) Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field." she finished.

"Uhhh…" I was left confused

"You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely!" I said as she hands me the pamphlet.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again."

"Hey, aren't you being a little harsh on her Ms. Schnee?" we turned to see where the voice came from and it was Austin.

"And who are you?"

"Austin, but that doesn't matter right now. Look, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot. So I apologize on my friend's umm….reckless behavior."

"Hey! I said it was an accident." I retorted

"Anyways, why don't you just start all over and try to be friends?"

"I was gonna say the same thing." Yang smiled.

"Yeah! Great idea, Austin!" I said as I cleared my throat and hold out my hand. "Hello, Weiss. I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" she points to Jaune who's in the background with his sister.

"Hmm" Jaune looks over to us after what Weiss said.

"Oh wow, really?!" Getting my hopes up.

There was short awkward of silence between us until Austin broke it.

"Ruby…you do know that was sarcasm right?" he said.

 **3rd Person POV**

Their attention was drawn towards the stage where Professor Ozpin was about to give his speech.

"Ahem...I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He finishes and leaves while Glynda walks up to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

"He seemed kind of off." Yang says.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby replied.

" _Well that's Ozpin for you."_ Austin thought to himself.

Jaune then approached Weiss.

"I'm a naturally blond, you know!"

Weiss, Austin and Faith facepalm.

 **Timeskip to Night**

On the first night at Beacon, students were spread out through the ballroom in sleeping bags. Ruby, was in her pajamas writing a letter as Yang falls onto her sleeping bag next to her.

"It's like a big slumber party!"

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby said while still writing her letter.

"I know I do." Yang smirked staring at the several shirtless guys until Jaune walked in front of them in his footie pajamas making Yang look away, back to her sister. "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aww, that's so cuuuute!" Yang says until she suddenly gets hit in the face by a pillow thrown by Ruby.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune? He's...nice! And that guy you have a crush with umm...what was his name again…? Well anyways, that's plus two friends!"

"Yang! Can you quit calling him that!? And his name is Austin."

"Well, from the way he looks he's seems more of an 'Aus-ten' don't you think." Yang said while raising her eyebrows towards her sister who threw another pillow at her. "Anyways, where is he? I haven't seen him since the ceremony?"

Ruby looked around the room to find Austin until she spotted him. He wearing a black shirt and grey sweatpants while looking out and sitting next to the window with his eyes closed.

"Oh, he's over there next to the window." Ruby pointed out for Yang

"Well, now's your chance to talk to him more!" Yang gets up and grabs Ruby.

"Hey, wait! What are you doing?"

Austin was just sitting quietly until he started to hear commotions coming towards him. He opened his eyes and looked to his right and saw Ruby and Yang.

"Helloooo!" Yang said. Austin just stared while raising one eyebrow "I think you two are know each other!"

"Uh...yeah….Hey Ruby and umm...sorry but I never caught your name?"

"Oh this is my sister Yang."

"It's nice to meet you Yang." he smiled. "But just curious why are you two here?"

"My sister here wanted to get to know you better becau-" Yang was cut off as Ruby covered her mouth knowing what her sister was going to say.

"Because you seemed umm….lonely?" Ruby mentally facepalmed for saying that of all things.

"Well, I usually prefer to be by myself. That's why I tried going to my room but Ozpin wouldn't let me because I'm a student now so I have to be treated like the other students." Austin said in somewhat annoyance on the last part.

"You have your own room here?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I lived here for a couple of years so I had my own room, Professor Ozpin and a few other professors looked after me but I guess I lost it now that I'm attending here now."

"What happened to your parents?"

Austin smile faded away and started to look sad and stayed silent for a moment.

"Umm...my father been gone since I was nine years old years because he went on this really long mission so here dropped me off here where Ozpin could take care of me while he is gone but I haven't seen him since then….and for my mother...I'd rather not talk about it. Sorry, just...personal reasons." he said.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't kn-" Ruby got cut off.

"It's fine, you just wanted to know more about me." Austin showed a small smile. "Anyways, I'm gonna sleep. I'll see you girls tomorrow morning."

"Alright, goodnight." the two sister waved bye to him.

Ruby and Yang were now walking back to their sleeping bags.

"I feel bad now." Ruby frowned.

"Aw, don't be sis. You didn't know and he forgave you about it."

"Yeah but he probably forgot about his past until I reminded him about it. He seemed happy when to talk with us until then."

"Aww, my baby sister cares about her crush maybe you can make him feel better." Yang smirked.

"Sh-shut it Yang." Ruby started to blush.

Ruby then heard a candle being lit and looked to see where it came from. When she found where it came from, she spotted the two girls that she saw earlier from the day.

"Those girls…."

"You know them?"

"Not really… they saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang grabbed her and dragged her towards the two girls.

"Not again." Ruby said while being dragged.

The two girls looked over to Yang dragging Ruby towards them.

"Hellooo! I believe you three may know each other!"

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" the girl with black hair asked.

"Uhh, yeah! My name's Ruby!" Ruby holds out her hand for handshake.

The girl with blue hair was the first one to introduce herself to Ruby and Yang "Nice to properly, meet you Ruby. I'm Sapphire." Sapphire said and shakes Ruby's hand. "I would like to talk more but I'm feeling tired so I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"It was nice meeting you, Sapphire." Ruby said as Sapphire got up and walked to her sleeping bag.

"Well that makes three friends now." Yang whispered.

"Now help me with the other one." Ruby whispered back and smiled towards Blake.

"So...what's your name?" Yang asked.

"...Blake." she says while reading her book.

"Well, Blake I'm Yang. Ruby's older sister!...I like your bow!"

"Thanks."

"It goes great with your...pajamas!

"Right…" still reading her book and not looking at them.

Ruby and Yang looked at each other for a bit because of the awkwardness but Yang continued to talk with Blake. After some time Ruby and Blake started to talk about the book she was reading and Ruby telling her why she wants to be a huntress. Yang was proud of her sister and hugged her.

"Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!"

"Cut it out Yang!" Ruby tried to get out of her sister's grasp.

Blake slightly laugh seeing the sisters fight. "Well, Ruby, Yang...It's a pleasure to-" Blake was cut off as Weiss appeared.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss yelled.

Weiss and Yang looked at each other "Oh, not you again!" they both yelled in unison.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said

"You think!" Austin yelled along with Sapphire, Faith, and other students.

"Oh now, you're on my side." Weiss said to Ruby

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah, what is your problem with my sister!? She only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!"

Blake then reached for her candle and blew out the fire making the room dark for them to stop their argument. Everyone in the room was thankful for it to be quiet and drifted off to sleep and prepare for their initiation for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Hello again everyone, hope you enjoyed chapter 3. I'm gonna take a small break from writing because I have finals and projects to do now but wanted to finish and release this chapter since it was halfway complete. I also have other ideas for future fanfics but just the concept of them, I'll probably start them when I finish vol 2 or 3 for this fanfic so that I don't somehow catch up with the actually show. Anyways, if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions feel free to message me or leave a review and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Before Initiation

****If the text are in Italics like this: _"_ _Example._ _"_ Then it's the characters thoughts just to let you know.** **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 :**

 **Austin's POV**

I woke up to the sound of everybody waking up. I started looking around for anyone I was familiar with but didn't see them so I assumed they are already up.

"Wake up lazy bud!"

I turned to where the voice came from and it was from a ginger haired girl waking up a black haired guy with a magenta streak on his hair. I smiled from her excitement and got up, to get ready myself for the initiation.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 **Ruby's POV**

Yang and I were at the locker rooms getting ready for initiation. Next to us were a girl named Nora and a guy named Ren from what I heard them say. They were just leaving after getting their weapon and were talking, something about working together and...sloths?

"Wonder what those two were so worked up about." I asked.

"Oh who knows… So! You seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang said.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff. Today I get my sweetheart do the talking." I said while stroking Crescent Rose happily.

Yang looked at me as I was still stroking Crescent Rose, she then looked behind me and had a smirk on her face.

"Well, Ruby 'small talk' did get you somewhere at least." she crossed her arm and continued to smirk at me.

I stop stroking Crescent Rose and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it got you to talk to a certain someone."

I realise who she was talking about.

"Yang! He's just a friend, he's just nice to me and-"

"Hey girls, what are you talking about?"

I jumped in surprise and turned to look who it was and just my luck it was Austin.

"Oh..umm….We were talking about…." I was trying to think of an excuse and then I got an idea. "Teams! Yeah...we were talking about teams." I smiled to convince him.

"Well, that nice to hear." He smiled back and opened his locker.

Yang then comes close to me and whispered. "Nice cover." I punched her shoulder after that and she just laughed and continued talking. "Anyways, Ruby back to our talk about the initiation. You need to remember, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together."

I sighed in frustration. "You sound like dad! Okay, first of all what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!"

"But what about when we form teams?"

I start to look nervous after that. "Uh, I don't know, I-I'll just be on your team or Austin's team…."

"Maybe you should try to be on someone else's team?" Yang says as she starts to play with her hair.

"Yeah..." Austin nervously agrees with Yang.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me!?" I point at her.

"W-what!? No! Of course I do, I just thought…"

I then hear Austin chuckling.

"Oh, don't think I forgot about what you said!" I point at him. "Are you also implying that you don't wish to be on the same team as me!?"

"What!? Of course, I would like to be on the same team as you, but it could help you...break out of your shell?" he sheepishly says.

"What the?! I don't need to break out my shell that's absolutely-"

Just that moment Jaune suddenly walk between us.

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday!? I would've remembered having to count that high! Ugh why does this have to happened today!?" Jaune says.

I then hear Austin mumbling. "Well that seemed…perfectly timed, it like someone planned that..."

"What was that Austin?" I asked since I didn't clearly hear him.

He shook his head."It was nothing." He takes out his weapon and closes his locker.

I noticed that he was just wearing his black jacket. "Don't you think that's not enough protection?"

"Heh, says the girl wearing a dress."

I then got annoyed from what he said and pointed one finger up his face.

"It's. A. Combat Skirt!"

Austin had a terrified look from looking at my anger and had his hand in surrender. "Okay, combat skirt sorry. ' _Note to self don't make Ruby angry….'_ ,but to answer your question I don't wear armor much is because I like to move quicker."

"That's makes more sense." Yang says.

 **3rd Person POV**

As Ruby, Yang, and Austin continued beside them was Weiss and Pyrrha having their own conversation.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself."

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

"Well that sounds grand!"

"Great!" Weiss says. " _This will be perfect! The smartest girl in the class combined with the strongest girl in class. Together we will be unstoppable! I can see in now! We'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!"_

Her thoughts was then interrupted by Jaune.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

"You again?" Weiss says as she is irritated.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha quickly introduces herself.

Jaune then moves Pyrrha aside to talk to Weiss.

"Yeah, yeah. So Weiss! Couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." She facepalms.

"Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed! So, I've been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?"

"Actually." Pyrrha gets Jaune's attention. "I think the teams are comprised of 4 students each, so-"

Jaune cuts her off. "You don't say. Well hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

"Jaune!" Faith says as she pulls Jaune by the ear.

"Ow, that hurts!" Jaune yells and Faith lets go of his ear.

"I leave you for a few minutes and you already wander off!?"

"Sorry about…"

"You should be you know th-" Faith pauses and noticed Pyrrha. "Oh my gosh! Pyrrha Nikos!" Faith yells excitedly and pushes Jaune aside.

"You know her sis?"

"Jaune, do you have an idea of who she is!?"

"Not in the slightest."

"This is Pyrrha."

"Hello again!"

Weiss joins in to help explain to Jaune. "Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it."

"She's won Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row."

"Which is a new record!" Faith added on.

"The what?" He still doesn't have any idea.

Faith and Weiss were frustrated, seeing how clueless he is.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box, we eat every morning Jaune." Faith hoping that would get his gears turning.

Jaune gasps in surprise. "That's you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asks.

"You asked her to be on your team, when you didn't have any idea who she was?!" Faith looks at her brother.

"...Sorry." Jaune says as he looks down in shame.

Pyrrha puts her hand on his shoulders and tries to cheer him up. "Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!"

"Really!?" Faith says in surprise.

Jaune then looks up happily. "D'oh stop it!"

"Seriously, please stop it." Faith and Weiss says.

"This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!"

"Yes, I'm sorry that my brother was being a bothersome to you Pyrrha."

"Well it sounds like Pyrrha's on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Though, Faith since you are my sister you can get a guaranteed spot, but for you Snow Angel, maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?"

"Alright, that's a bit too close! Can you do something about your brother please?"

Faith couldn't figure out how to stop him so she asked Pyrrha for assistance. "Umm...Pyrrha do you mind throwing your spear at his hood?"

Pyrrha nods and quickly aim her spear for his hood and threw it. Jaune turns to look at Faith and Pyrrha. His eyes shrinks seeing the spear coming towards him. The spear catches his hood and Jaune is sent towards a locker.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's fine Pyrrha. It's my brother's fault anyways."

Glynda then made an announcement through the intercom system.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Weiss walks pass Jaune as he hangs from the wall of a locker. Pyrrha follows her and pulls her weapon out from the locker, dropping Jaune.

"It was nice meeting you two!"

Jaune sighs. "Likewise."

Faith stands besides him pinching the ridge of her nose and sighs.

"Having some trouble there, Ladykiller?"

They both look to see Ruby, Yang, and Austin walking towards them. Austin takes out his hand to help Jaune up.

"I don't understand… Our dad said to me that, all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong!?"

"You asked dad for advice….when have they ever worked?"

"Plus, 'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start." Austin said.

"Come on, Jaune let's go." Ruby says.

The group makes their way to Beacon Cliff for their initiation.

 **Timeskip to Beacon Cliff**

Ruby and the group along with other students, have made it to the cliff, and are now standing on tiles in front of Professor Ozpin with his mug and Glynda with a tablet. Ozpin then gives his instructions of how the initiation will work.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates.. Today." Glynda says.

"What? Aw…" Ruby let out.

Ozpin continues. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone with whom you can work well."

"Awww…." Ruby being a bit more scared.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby looks distressed and her mind seemed to have shattered after hearing Ozpin's last explanation.

"What!?" She yells.

"See? I told you." Nora says to Ren.

Austin was next to Ruby and he noticed how she was acting, he sighs, and whispers to her. "Hey, if you really are worried about this then look for me or anyone that you know."

Ruby nodded and returned her focus to Ozpin.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Jaune laughs nervously.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raises his hand. "Yeah,um,sir-"

"Good! Now take your positions."

Everyone gets in a stance with their weapons readied as they are prepared to be launched. Jaune on the other hand, still has his hand raised.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um….um, a question." Jaune misses Weiss along with other students being launched. "So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

After hearing Jaune's question, Faith realised that she forgot to tell her brother about a landing strategy, but as she turned to look and tell Jaune she is launched.

"No. You will be falling."

"Ah, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh huh… Yeah."

Yang turns to her younger sister and winks at her as she puts on her sunglasses before they both are sent launching.

Austin then looked at Ozpin who gave him a smile. Austin grinned and gets launched.

"So, um, what exactly is a landing strategy because my sister didn't tell me any strateGYYY!" Jaune yells as he is hurled into the air.

Ozpin turns to look at all the students that were launched and continues to sip is mug as he watches them.

* * *

 **That's a wrap for this chapter. Next one may be longer if I decide to combine episode 5 and 6 together but I'll probably keep them separate. Also, the next chapter will have a lot of actions than what I'm used to because this is like my second fanfic I've written so I'll try my best to keep it good or decent. I'm gonna take a break for a few days since the holiday is close and I finished taking finals last week. Lastly,** ** **if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions feel free to message me or leave a review and I'll see you next time.****


	5. Initiation

Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry that this chapter took so long I was really busy with classes and when I was working on this I had to go through a lot of rewriting and check if there were any mistakes(hopefully there isn't). I was also working on other stories that I have or coming up with so that part is my fault. Anyways, Enjoy!

Discalimer: I do not own RWBY this is just a fan made story for entertainment

* * *

Everyone was getting ready to land and prepare what's to come in their initiation. Austin was thinking of a landing strategy, he then took his sword out and as he passed through some trees, he jab his sword right in the middle of a tree stopping him roughly.

"Okay...not the best strategy but it worked. Though, I should've tried using my semblance, but I still need practice with it. I keep getting headaches every time I use it and I do not want to fall of a tree during that." He says putting his other hand on his head.

As he is hanging he sees Yang pass by him soaring through the woods excitedly.

"Looks like someone's having fun."

Austin slowly drops down from where he was hanging to the ground.

"Okay, now to find a partner and that temple." he says and walking. "I wonder who I can find first, there's Jaune...though he seems like he can barely hold up on his own...there's his sister who seems to know a few things but I assume she's trying to find Jaune, now that I think about it….there's also Ruby and Yang who are fun to be around but they're probably looking for each also...who else is this?"

"WHOAAA!" Austin hears and looks up to see someone familiar in the air until they collided with a tree. "Ow..." the person says as they slide down from the tree and collapse on the ground.

"Huh,well finding a partner was pretty fast." he says as he walks up to the person on the ground "Oh, you're that guy from the other day….what was your name again...Tucker, right?"

Tucker raises his arm up and giving thumbs up as he is laying on the ground.

"Well, guess this makes us partners for the 4 years then. Thought I would be stuck with someone else but I guess you'll do. Not that I can change it now." He muttered his last statement. "Anyways, let's find that temple and relics."

"You're not gonna ask if I'm okay?" he says as he gets up.

"I mean you're standing up, no problem right?"

"Yeah, though it would be nice to see that you care but man what kind of professor just launch their students like that?"

"You're fine, now let's go before something comes and-" Austin pauses as he turns and sees an Ursa right in front of him. "-finds us…."

* * *

Faith has been walking around trying to look for Jaune after she landed.

"Jaune! Where are you?!" She sighs after yelling out his name many times but no answers or sight of him. "I hope he is okay, maybe he found someone that can watch over him." Faith just kept talking to herself that she was unaware of a Beowolf that was approaching her. She then notice the shadow of the Beowolf and quickly turned and hesitates as she closes her eyes and guards herself with her lance.

She awaits the attack but nothing happened. She opens her eyes and sees a girl with blue hair which was Sapphire,who was holding a guitar that was shaped like an axe.

"You should be aware of your surroundings, we are in the Emerald Forest after all."

"Thanks...sorry about that I was lost in thoughts, I was just worried about my brother that I forget I was also in danger."

"It's no problem, anyways looks like we'll be partners." Sapphire sticks out her arm to Faith, for a handshake. "I'm Sapphire."

Faith shakes her hand and smiles. "Nice to meet you, I'm Faith."

They hear more growls and they look to see five more beowolves in front of them.

"Let's take care of these things and head for the temple." Sapphire says as she readies herself.

Faith also readies herself. "Right."

* * *

They both charge at the pack of beowolves.

Austin and Tucker are now being chased by an Ursa.

"This thing won't stop tailing us!" Tucker yells.

"Well, looks like we're going to have to kill it then."

"Why do we have to fight when we can just keep running!? I'm a lover not a fighter dude!"

"Just shut up and get ready to fight then we won't have to worry about it coming back." Austin says as he sprints towards a tree and climbs on top of it. "I'll fire arrows at it while you attack at close range."

"Fine!" Tucker pulls out his sword and prepares himself to fight.

The Ursa then started charging towards Tucker. Tucker quickly rolled to the right and quickly swung his sword cutting the Ursa's leg. It roared in pain and tried to slash Tucker but he managed to dodge the attack and ended up behind the Ursa. Austin then fired a couple of arrows at it catching it's attention.

"Can't get me up here." Austin taunted with a smirk.

Just then the Ursa started charging towards the tree Austin was on.

"I think you made it mad." Tucker said.

The Ursa then rammed the tree causing Austin to lose his balance on the tree branch making him fall of it. Austin landed on the ground trying to get back up but the Ursa was about to attack him until Tucker jumped on the Ursa's back and stabbed his sword into its back. The Ursa then roared in pain once again and tried shaking Tucker off it's back. Tucker jumped off it's back and rushed towards Austin to help him up quickly.

"Thanks."

"No problem but let's kill this thing first then we can talk."

"Finally taking things seriously?" Austin joked.

"Ha ha. Maybe I should've let the Ursa hit you."

"But man. This thing can takes hits that's for sure." Austin says as he readies another arrow.

"Got any ideas?"

"Hm. I think I got one." Austin takes aim at the Ursa. "Get ready to hit it hard-"

"Bow chicka bow wow."

Austin gave Tucker a deadpan look and continued on. "-when I freeze it's legs." Tucker nodded and was running towards the Ursa.

The Ursa was about to attack Tucker until Austin shot an arrow hitting it's leg and started covering it's leg with ice causing it to stay in place, so it can't move.

"Now finish it!" Austin yells at Tucker. The Ursa attempts to attack Tucker but he dodges it's attack once more.

"Swish!" Tucker yells as he slices the Ursa through its stomach and it dissolves into smoke. "Alright! First kill of the day!"

"What did you say when you cut the Ursa?" Austin asked as he walks up to him.

"Oh, 'swish'? It's a habit I say every time slice something."

Austin just stared at him but just shrugged. "Anyways, now that we're finished with that Ursa, let's go find that temple."

Tucker nods and they both walk away.

* * *

After being hung by Pyrrha's spear, Jaune and Pyrrha become partners and are wandering around the forest. Jaune then hears a noise that sounded nearby and turns his head.

"Did you hear that?"

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

They continue walking and Pyrrha moves a tree branch upwards, as she lets go, the tree branch smacks Jaune in the face.

"...Aauuh…." Jaune let's out as he puts his hand on his head.

"Jaune! I'm sorry."

"Heh. It's okay. Just a scratch." Jaune says as he starts to glow.

"I see you've unlocked your aura."

"Yeah my sister helped me unlock it."

"You're sister must be skilled."

"Yeah she can be amazing. She's the one who training me but haven't made much progress because of little time..."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asks curiously.

"It's nothing but I do hope I can get stronger."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be stronger as time goes on. I can tell because you have a lot of aura in you." She smiles at him.

* * *

After a short walk still looking for the temple. Tucker is panting as Austin has a hand on his chin looking around for the temple.

"Where could it be?"

"I'm tired man…." Tucker lets out.

"We just walked for like five minutes. How can you already be this tired?"

"That fight was tiring…"

"Whatever."

"I do wish some chicks saw me kill that Ursa though to see how awesome I was."

"Is that really the only thing you care about?"

"Like I said I'm a lover not a fighter."

"You're going to make a great huntsman." Austin says sarcastically.

"You really think so!?"

Austin sighs. "How did you even get accepted to Beacon?"

"I have my ways plus my parents wanted me to do something with my life. How did you get in anyways? You look a bit younger than me."

"I'm just a year younger than you." Austin commented. "Ozpin let me skip a grade at Signal since I was trained by him and a few others when I moved here."

"You live at Beacon?"

"Yeah, when I was nine I was force to live here. I was told my father left on a mission but he never came back I'm not sure if he's even alive at this point."

"What about your mom?"

"Umm...She's…"

"Oh. I'm sorry, I brought it up…."

"It's fine…." Ending the conversation lead to an awkward silence between the two after.

They both continued walking and they soon came across the temple.

"I think we found it and it looks like we aren't the first." Austin says and notices two girls, one which he recognized.

It was Yang and next to her was Blake.

"Oh! Hey Austin."

"Hey Yang. Nice to see you. I see you found a partner."

"Yup and I see you found yours too."

Austin walks towards Blake and sticks out his hand for a handshake. "I don't think we met yet. I'm Austin."

Blake just looked at him before shaking his hand. "Blake."

"So have you seen-" Before Austin could finish Tucker cuts him off as he puts his elbow on Austin's shoulders.

"Hey there sweet cheeks, the names Inigo Tucker, so how about you two girls go out with me and-."

Austin then elbowed Tucker in the stomach.

"What was that for!?"

"We're here for our initiation. Not flirting."

Tucker scoffs and walked away.

"...Thanks." Blake says.

"I didn't mind it." Yang said.

"Please don't encourage him Yang…but I was gonna ask have you seen any other students?"

"Nope. I think they got here more early than us."

"Well I'm gonna go get a relic." Austin starts walking towards the relics.

"Huh. Chess pieces."

Austin then grabbed a white bishop piece.

* * *

Faith jabs her lance into the Beowolf's stomach and making it dissolve into smoke as Sapphire slices the last of the Beowolves that attacked them. "I think that's all of them so we should hurry and find the relic."

Faith nods her head and they both run off into the forest.

"You said you were looking for your brother right?"

"Yeah, I'm worried that he could be hurt or in danger."

"But isn't he trained for this? If he isn't then he wouldn't have gotten accepted to here."

"It's kind of complicated to explain…"

Sapphire looks at her for a brief moment but looked back forwarded and continued running not wanting to make an awkward conversation.

"Huh? I think that's it up ahead." Sapphire pointed in front of them.

"Oh, I think I see other students too. Come on let's group up with them."

"So I was think maybe after this is all over with we could go to Vale and have some dinner?"

"Sorry, hot shot but I have something else planned after this."

"Hey everyone!" Faith called as she and Sapphire arrived at the temple.

"Oh. Blake, I see you've found your partner." Sapphire says and Blake nods. "You're that girl from last night, Yang was is?"

"Yeah. It's nice to see you Sapphire. At least this time we're not sleepy."

Sapphire nods. "I forgot to mention this is Faith, she's my partner."

"You look familiar...wait I think I remember, you were with that vomit boy in the ride yesterday right?"

Faith looked down and nods " _I can't believe that's how I'll be known for…"_ Faith thought. "Yes, vomit boy is my brother…"

Their attention was caught by a loud girly scream within the forest.

"Some girl's in trouble! You guys heard that right?"

Everyone looked at the direction from where the scream was heard while Faith facepalms and sighs.

"I think I can get an idea of who it is…" Faith muttered.

"Guys, what should we do?" Yang asked.

"Heads up!" Ruby yells as she is falling towards the group.

Austin then regroup with everyone. "Alright. I got a relic, and did I just hear Ru- GAHH!" Austin cried out as Ruby crashed on top of him.

Jaune was then heard yelling as he was flying through the air, he then came in contact with a tree.

"Was that your brother, Faith?"

"It would seem so." She says looking at Jaune hanging on the tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang.

"I-"

Just then an Ursa appeared.

"Not again…." Tucker says looking down.

"Yeehaw!"

The Ursa suddenly collapses with Nora rolling off of it.

"Aww. It's broken." Nora says as she looks at the dead Ursa and Ren leaning on the Ursa, panting.

"Nora? Please… don't ever do that again." Ren then looks up to see Nora gone from where she was.

Nora was at the temple looking at the relics. "Oooohh…" was her reaction before grabbing a white rook piece and starting chanting "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!" Ren called.

Nora stopped as the relic dropped from her head but caught it and let out a giggle and saluted. "Coming Ren!" Nora replied and started walking away.

"Did that girl just ride on an Ursa?" Blake questioned again.

"I-"

Loud growling and trees falling were heard as Pyrrha came running through the forest with a Deathstalker chasing her and trying to attack her but evading it's attacks.

Pyrrha spots her partner hanging on a tree. "Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!"

"Ow. That was a softer landing than I expected." Ruby says.

"It's because you're on top of me!" Austin mumbles as he is on the ground with his face in the dirt.

"Austin?!" Ruby then got up and grabbing his hand to help him up. "I'm sorry but thanks for breaking my fall."

Tucker then whispered to Austin. "So, how was it having a girl 'fall' for you?"

Austin just stared at him before he turned back to look at the group.

"Ruby!" Yang called.

"Yang!" Ruby replied. They both were about to give each other a hug.

"Nora!" Nora yelled between the two sisters causing them to back up in surprise.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

"Grrr! I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?" Yang said angrily.

There was a moment of silence. Ren ran over to Nora and others as they were looking up.

Ruby then tapped Yang on the shoulders "Umm...Yang?" Pointing up seeing Weiss still hanging on the Nevermore.

"How could you leave you me?!"

"I said jump." Ruby trying to defend herself.

"She's gonna fall."

"She'll be fine." Ruby still doubted

"She's falling." Ren, Sapphire, and Faith says.

After finally getting out of the tree's grasp, Jaune was panting until he looked up and noticed Weiss falling and smiled, thinking it's his moment. He jumps off the tree and catches her.

"Just dropping in?" Jaune confidently smiles.

Weiss stares at him briefly until she looked down and realised they are still in the air. She looks back at him with wide eyes and Jaune soon looks down and also realised they're situation.

"Oh god…" With that they both clinged onto each other and continue falling with Jaune yelling "Noooo!"

Jaune falls face-first, letting out a grunt. Few seconds later Weiss lands on top of him, sitting on his back causing Jaune to grunt once more.

"My hero…" Weiss says sarcastically.

"My back…" Jaune groaned.

"My brother everyone…." Faith says with a facepalm.

Pyrrha was then thrown next to the group by the Deathstalker.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!"

"Not if I take care of it hot stuff!" Tucker says as he rushes the Deathstalker, only to be thrown back at the group.

"Okay. That didn't go as plan." Getting back on his feet.

"Ugh! You were so reckless! Do you even know how to use that weapon of yours?" Weiss rebuked.

"Of course, I do. What's not to understand about swish-swish-stab? It's a fuckin' sword not a fighter jet."

"You dimwit." Weiss says and walks away from him.

"She digs me." Tucker whispers to Austin.

"I'm sure she does…" He replies then looked back at the grimm.

"My turn!" Ruby said and rushes the Deathstalker.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang shouted.

"Ruby! I don't think that's a good idea! It didn't work for Tucker so you should-" Austin yelled but stopped as Ruby ignored them and fired Crescent Rose and charged the grimm until it knocked Ruby back.

"D-do-don't worry! Totally fine!" She turns back and shoots the Deathstalker, then starts running back to the group.

Yang starts to run towards Ruby. "Ruby!"

The Nevermore caws and flapped its wings, shoots a line of its feathers between Yang and Ruby. One of the feathers managed to hit Ruby's cape, pinning her down. Ruby then tries to pull her cape out of the feather but struggles.

"I don't like where this is going…" Austin muttered.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang shouted.

"I'm trying!" Still struggling to pull her cape.

The Deathstalker approached Ruby and raises its stinger about to strike her.

"I got no choice." Austin says, running towards Yang and once he was near her, he threw his sword through the feathers.

Ruby didn't know what to do and closed her eyes. Next thing she knew, she heard a clang sound and open her eyes to see Austin blocking the stinger.

"Austin?"

"A little help!" Austin shouted as he was losing his balance on holding the stinger. Austin pushed the stringer back and the stinger started to be covered in ice by Weiss.

"Thanks...Weiss." Austin panted and holding his head.

"It was no problem but you." Weiss pointed at Ruby. "You are so childish. And dimwitted, and hyperactive. And don't get me started on your fighting style. You nearly got yourself and one of our colleague killed… I suppose, I can be a bit...difficult. But if we're going to do this we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off. I'll be...nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine." Weiss replied and walked off.

Ruby release a sigh of relief and whispered. "Normal knees…" She then got up and looked at Austin.

"I'm sorry Austin. I almost got you killed for my mistake…" Ruby apologized and looked down.

"Hey...don't worry about that...I'm just glad no one got hurt…" Austin then felt a small pain in his head.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine...just got to get use to this...happens everytime I use my semblance."

"Your….semblance?"

Austin started to feel a bit better. "Yeah, it's to warp or teleport where my weapon is at. That's how I was able to get to you in time but I'm still trying to get use to it since I discovered it not too long ago."

"You can teleport!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Mhm, but save the excitement for later. We should probably get away from this thing before it breaks loose." He said looking at the Deathstalker.

"Oh right." Ruby chuckled. They both ran to the other group of students.

As they got away from the Deathstalker, Yang ran up to the two and embraced Ruby into a hug.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Yang said. "And thank you Austin for protecting her."

"Don't mention it. But you should also thank Weiss she got us both out of the situation."

They then looked up to see the Nevermore still around them.

"Guys that thing's circling back." Jaune said, pointing at the grimm. "What are we gonna do?"

"Look there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us.

"Oh. We never got our's." Sapphire realised, turning towards Faith.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliff. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind." Jaune said.

"That's typical of you…"

Ruby grabbed a white knight piece, Jaune grabbed a white rook piece, and Sapphire grabbed a white bishop piece. They then heard the sound of cracking from the Deathstalker which was about to break free from the ice.

"Time we left." Ren said.

"Right. Let's go." Ruby said.

Everyone was following Ruby except Yang who was staring at her little sister with a smile. Blake noticed her and approached her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…" She replied and went to follow the group.

The group were heading towards a ruin with the Nevermore still chasing them. Everyone took cover behind many parts of the ruin as the Nevermore landed on one of the tall structured tower and let out a screech.

"Well that's great!" Yang said.

Just then the Deathstalker from before caught up with the group tearing down the trees from the forest.

"Oh, man, run!" Jaune shouted.

Everyone ran from their cover and started running towards the bridge that connected to the tower. The Nevermore spotted them and went up into the air again.

"Nora distract it." Ren said.

Nora then took out her grenade launcher and fired a few rounds at the Nevermore but she was unaware of the Deathstalker approaching her. She then turned around and when the Deathstalker was about to attack Nora, Ren and Blake were able to stop it in time with Austin shooting fire dust arrows making it back up a little and Weiss grabbing Nora and use her Glyphs to get away from the Deathstalker.

Ren and Blake were being chased by the Deathstalker and were running towards the bridge with the others.

"Go go!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Hurry!" Sapphire turned her guitar axe into a shotgun. Her and Pyrrha were shooting the Deathstalker to provide cover for Blake and Ren. Blake and Ren made it onto the bridge getting out of the Deathstalkers reach. They caught up with the group and were running on the bridge heading towards the center of the tower. The Nevermore was still in the air and ram through the bridge causing the middle of the bridge to break separating Pyrrha, Ren, Blake, and Sapphire from the group and were now fighting the Deathstalker once again.

Jaune got up after the Nevermore's attack and saw that Pyrrha and the others needed help.

"Man, we gotta get over there!"

"But how the bridge is broken." Faith responded.

"Let's do this!" Nora said.

"Yeah, but, uh… we can't make that jump." Jaune replied.

Nora looked at the siblings with a grin on her face and knocked Jaune and Faith back and turned her grenade launcher into a large hammer.

"You're not thinking of-" Faith was interrupted as Nora jumped and slammed her hammer at the edge of the bridge.

"Oh, wait!" But it was too late and Nora sent Faith and Jaune into the air and onto the other side of the bridge as Nora puts her feet on her hammer and fires it launching herself towards the Deathstalker.

"Ah. Smash!" Nora shouted.

Nora blocked an attack by it causing her to slide back and bumped Blake off the bridge who quickly used her weapon by throwing it to one of the structure and used her ribbon that was tied to her gun to keep her from falling. She circled around and launched her onto the Nevermore.

"Better help her out."

Tucker turned his sword into a rifle. "You're going to do that trick you used earlier aren't you?" Tucker asked.

"We gotta take that thing down somehow plus I'm getting the hang of it. Just keep shooting at it." Austin responded and quickly threw his weapon towards the Nevermore and disappeared leaving a fading silhouette from where he was.

"Won't he get hurt using his semblance?" Ruby said as she fired a shot at the Nevermore.

Austin warp to his weapon and was soaring through the air until he landed on the Nevermore's back. Austin felt the pain he felt before but was trying to endure it and saw Blake in front of him. They both nodded to each other and started slashing the Nevermore.

The bird grimm was trying to shake them off of its back. Blake and Austin took note of its action and jumped off it, landing on the tower Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Tucker were on. Austin was starting to stumble until Tucker got a hold of him.

"Looks like you didn't take it down."

"Shut up." Austin retorted. He felt his head at ease and looked back at the the Nevermore.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake said.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang readied and loaded her gauntlets.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Austin, and Tucker fired their weapons at the Nevermore. Only for it to still charge through their shots and crash into the tower they were standing on. The tower began to collapse and the five were now leaping on the debris of the tower and managed to get back on the bridge.

"None of this is working!" Weiss stated.

"Tell me about it. This thing is more tougher than the Ursa we fought earlier." Tucker said.

"Any ideas or suggestions." Austin asked the group.

Ruby looked around and then got something. "I have a plan. Cover me!" They nodded as Ruby went off to sort her plan.

Back with the battle with Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Faith, and Sapphire against the Deathstalker.

"We gotta move!" Jaune shouted as they all started running towards the grimm in front of them. The Deathstalker was about to swipe attack them but Pyrrha was able to block it and quickly slash it. It got more irritated and tried to strike again only for Jaune to block this time and for Pyrrha to knock its claw back creating an open for the others to attack it. Ren ran towards the Deathstalker while firing at it, he evaded it's stinger and grabbed onto it as Nora and Sapphire were shooting at it. Pyrrha and Faith saw an opening and threw their weapons at the Deathstalker's eyes causing it to throw Ren at one of the structures.

"Ren!" Nora shouted.

Jaune was getting up and took a look at the Deathstalker and noticed the stinger is wide open for attack.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called.

"Done." Pyrrha responded quickly and threw her shield at the stinger, cutting it and dropping onto the Deathstalker's head.

"Nora, nail it!"

"Heads up!" Nora said as she jumped onto Pyrrha's shield and launches her upwards into the air. Nora was coming down fast and slammed her hammer on the Deathstalker causing the bridge to break, springing Jaune and the others over it to safety before the bridge completely broke off with the Deathstalker falling. After landing, the group got back up.

"You know Jaune. You were really coordinating well. Good job bro." Faith smiled at him. Jaune smiled back after being acknowledged his skills. Their attention was caught as they saw the Nevermore fly by them.

Yang, Tucker, and Austin were firing at the Nevermore. The Nevermore dove towards them. Aust and Tucker jumped off their platform as Yang jumped onto the Nevermore's beak and firing a load of shells into it.

"I! Hope! You're! Hung-ry!" Yang shouted before jumping off it and for it to crash onto the cliff but recovered quickly. Yang took note of her sister and the others and ran towards them.

Austin shot a dark blue arrow at the Nevermore's feathered tail freezing it.

"It won't hold it for long! Better hurry with that plan of your's!" Austin said.

Ruby nodded "Right!"

Blake shot her Gambol Shroud to Yang to hold one end of the ribbon connecting it between two stone pillars. Ruby hops onto the ribbon like a slingshot with Crescent Rose, and Weiss uses a large glyph to hold her in place.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss commented.

"Think you can make the shot?"

"Hmph. Can I?"

"...Can-"

"Of course I can!"

Ruby then turned back to look ahead and cocked Crescent Rose. Weiss then releases her using her glyph, launching her off towards the Nevermore. Ruby fires multiple shots to accelerate herself even more and caught the Nevermore's neck with her scythe. Weiss then creates an entire column of glyphs up the cliffside, allowing Ruby to run upwards and speeding herself up by firing more shots while dragging the Nevermore with her. She rends the Nevermore's head from its shoulders and lands on top of the cliff as everyone watches the Nevermore's headless body falls.

"Wow." Jaune was reaction.

"Well. That was a thing." Yang commented.

"Show off." Tucker said.

"Are you jealous of a fifthteen year old girl?" Austin remarked.

"What! No! Why would I!"

* * *

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL(Cardinal). Lead by... Cardin Winchester." Ozpin announced as the audience are clapping.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as...Team JNPR(Juniper). Lead by… Jaune Arc."

"Huh? L-Lead by...?" Jaune shocked with Pyrrha smiling at him.

"You're going to make a great leader Jaune..." Faith murmured.

"Congratulations, young man."

Pyrrha then gave Jaune shoulder bump but knocked off his balance making him fall down in front of the audience with them laughing.

"...And I spoke too soon." Faith muttered.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as...Team RWBY(Ruby). Lead by… Ruby Rose."

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang shouted and gave Ruby a hug."

"And for the last team announcement. Inigo Tucker. Austin Graphite. Faith Arc. Sapphire Nami. The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forth, you will work together as…Team ASFT(Asphalt). Lead by… Austin Graphite."

"Well then." Austin said with Tucker giving him a side hug, Sapphire patting him on the back and Faith smiling at him.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year." Ozpin said. "Your parents would be proud of you Austin." Ozpin thought before walking off stage.

* * *

This concludes chapter 5. Sorry that this chapter took awhile because like I stated earlier, I was really busy and had other stuff to do but I did take the time to make this a long chapter(around 5 thousand words which is more than what I usually write which may be the another reason why I took so long though this isn't my greatest chapter but, it was better than what I had before editing it. Another note I would like to say is that this volume will mostly be following the actually story until later on or volume 2. Also, thanks for the follows on this story it shows the support for me to continue. If you have any questions or concerns leave a comment or message me and I'll respond as fast as possible with that being said, I'll see you next time!


	6. Story Update

**Quick Update**

Hey everyone, just wanted to leave an update on what's going on with this story so far. As of now the next chapter is in progress but it barely just started so there's that. The story isn't dead...yet. Another thing I would like to say is that the reason why I've been slacking on the update. One, I was busy with college at the time and had to focus on my studies as finals was coming up. Second thing is that I sort of lost my spark with RWBY in general because of the flaws that my friends and I saw in the show (not gonna state them because there is a lot to list and I don't want to start a war or something to that) but I'm still interested in the show to see where they with the next Volume which I have some high hope for but don't trust me on that. I also didn't want to leave this story just yet because my friend and I came up with a lot of idea before and don't want them to go to waste. There are things that I want to change in the story like my OC's name, I don't know why I gave him the same name as me. Yes, my name is Austin (My username is my name backwards) but naming my OC is not because I was doing a self insert which wan't the idea at all, the reason why I named him Austin was because my friend and I was going to do a thing where his name was originally going to be Oztin and have some connection to Ozpin but in the end it didn't work out and after some time we went with Austin as the main characters name. So there's sort of his origin or concept idea and I wanted to ask if you want a name change or if you're fine with it. Let me know and I'll get to work on it if you do want a name change. I think that's pretty much all I wanted to say I hope that you stick with me on this story and I really appreciate your patience and thank you for all the follow, favorites, and reviews it shows the support for the story and what I can do to improve. With that being said I'll see you guys next time!


End file.
